


The perfect dress

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, Some Swearing, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrcella doesn't want to go to prom. But the dresses are so pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect dress

**Author's Note:**

> first time I actually wrote Myrcella *-*

Myrcella sat infront of the changing rooms, pretending to text while scrolling through the dresses she'd put on her Amazon wishlist weeks and weeks ago. They didn't seem so pretty anymore now that she wasn't sure she'd be going to prom at all.

Yet here she was, surrounded by beautiful dresses and yearning to slip some on herself, even if she wouldn't buy one.

She'd only come out with Margaery and Sansa because a) her mother would have weasled the reason out of her if she didn't and b) the combined force of both of their puppy dog eyes was too much to take. Admitting to her mother that she didn't have a date was almost as bad as Marge offering to ask Loras to take her. Loras! Because being someone's beard at your own prom was somehow better than not going, apparently.

Sure, she could always just go by herself but the freaking motto was 'Romeo and Juliet'.

Arya had, much to Sansa's dismay, been joking about stabbing herself in the middle of the whole thing - or, as Sansa insisted, warned them. She'd said Bran was missing some of the fake blood he needed for drama group...

That alone was almost worth going, really. But you couldn't go to a prom with _that_ theme by yourself. Well, unless you went as Rosaline. Tommen had been trying to cheer her up, she was pretty sure, but it had just upset her more. Poor jilted Rosaline. Poor stupid Myrcella who'd really thought Robb would ask her to prom. She was sure he'd been hinting at them going together. So sure almost all the dresses she'd picked out matched his stupid gorgeous eyes.

As if she wasn't annoyed enough already, he chose that moment to call her. She let it go to voicemail. It started ringing again. She shoved it into her purse and went to help Margaery with her zipper.

"Myr?"Sansa sounded oddly confused. Both Myrcella and Margaery stuck their heads out of the changing room to see her standing there, one hand holding up her still-open dress, the other offering her cellphone to Myrcella."It's Robb." Myrcella stared at the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

It seemed unnecessary to add, since she was still offering her the phone, but Myrcella had yet to move. Slowly, she took it and, even slower, lifted it to her ear."Yes?"

She was satisfied that it came out very disinterested and aloof.

"Hey, sorry to be a bother,"Robb said, apparently happily unaware of her tone."D'you know what colour your dress'll be yet?"

Okay, odd question."No."

Now he seemed to be catching on that something was wrong."Oh. Well. If you could text me once you know? It's just that Theon really wants to get suits today and he's sorta my ride."

"And why, exactly?" Her friends where watching her with interest, and she could hear it in her own voice, too. Dammit, so much for aloof!

"So we'll match,"he replied.

Myrcella tried to make sense of that and couldn't."Why would we match?"

A few seconds of confused silence followed and then,"Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh fuckity shit fuck." She could practically hear him blushing over the phone."I forgot to actually ask you, didn't I? Fuck, sorry. I can't believe I actually messed this up. Shit, I meant to -"

"Robb,"she interrupted,"Ask me now."

"Right, sorry." He breathed in deeply."Myrcella, will you go to prom with me?"

A grin spread over her face, so utterly goofy she was almost glad he'd ended up asking over the phone."Yes, you idiot."

She hung up, handed the phone back to Sansa and ignored the curious looks her friends were giving her."Right, I've gotta find the perfect dress!"

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr post where someone stuck 'imagine your otp' onto someone's post and I realised my otps aren't cute so I went with these two adorable losers


End file.
